1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a superconducting acceleration cavity for use in a superconducting acceleration apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A superconducting acceleration apparatus using a superconducting acceleration cavity comprising a superconducting material such as a niobium material has been developed as an apparatus for accelerating an electron beam or charged particles with a high efficiency. The superconducting acceleration apparatus is used in the field of elementary particle physics and the field of synchrotron radiation utilization facilities. As the fields of use of this apparatus expand, a demand is expected to grow for a superconducting acceleration apparatus high in efficiency, stable in quality and low in cost.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1990-159101